1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for rendering content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficiently rendering three-dimensional content including a left image and a right image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed electronic devices may include displays that are able stereoscopically show images on a screen by using content produced in three-dimensions (3D). Methods of displaying screen images in 3D may use the principle that the right and left eyes of a user see the same image from slightly different angles. More specifically, 3D screen images are produced in such a way that a two-dimensional (2D) image viewed by the right eye and a 2D image viewed by the left eye sees are formed differently in consideration of the slightly different angles resulting from the distance between two eyes. The 2D images viewed by each eye are combined into one 3D image in the brain so that the user can perceive the combined image scenographically and stereoscopically.
In order to display 3D screen images by rendering 3D content produced with 3D coordinates, the 3D content must be rendered into the two stereoscopic images for the right and left eyes, respectively, with 2D coordinates.
When displaying 3D content such as 3D graphic games, etc., an electronic device may generally render 3D images in real-time. In a real-time rendering method, as the number of objects to be displayed on the screen increases, amount of wasted resources also increases, and the rendering speed decreases. As the rendering speed decreases, the display speed of 3D screen images may also decrease.